Serviceability by customers is an important consideration in the design of certain data processing terminals. Such serviceability is enhanced by providing for the ready removal of some terminal components, such as the keyboard, and by ready access to the interior of the terminal where the electronic components are normally located. In addition, safety requirements set forth by various organizations such as the Underwriter Laboratories (UL) and the Canadian Standards Association (CSA) must be observed. Safety is enhanced by providing for interruption of operating current for a terminal whenever access to the interior of said terminal is provided by removal of one or more parts of the terminal housing.